Amies d'enfance
by zephy18
Summary: Comment une simple discussion entre Nanao et Yachiru peut amener Hitsugaya à se demander pourquoi il ne grandit pas? Pas de NanaoxHitsugaya, mais une Yachiru en guest star.


Amies d'enfance

Auteur: Zéphy18

Résumé: Comment une simple discussion entre Nanao et Yachiru peut amener Hitsugaya à se demander pourquoi il ne grandit pas? Pas de NanaoxHitsugaya, mais une Yachiru en guest star.

Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo et comme il fait du très bon boulot avec, on va lui laisser!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La journée était parfaite. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel mais la température restait des plus agréable. Contrairement à la croyance populaire qui était que Toshiro Hitsugaya n'aimait que le froid, il aimait la douceur. Il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal avec la chaleur écrasante qui régnait en été mais aujourd'hui était vraiment un jour parfait. Il était même de bonne humeur, chose rare ces derniers temps. En effet, son vice capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto, avait été suffisamment en forme et motivée le matin en arrivant au bureau pour compléter une partie des documents administratifs dont elle avait la charge. Même si elle avait disparu depuis, le travail qui restait à accomplir dans l'après midi était dans le domaine du possible. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de prendre sa pause repas en dehors du Seireitei, aujourd'hui il avait le temps.

Il était justement de retour du restaurant qu'il préférait dans le 1er district. Il avait fait une partie du trajet retour en shunpo mais avait préféré faire le reste du chemin à pied pour profiter au mieux de la journée. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement pressé, il coupait à travers les bâtiments qu'il rencontrait pour éviter de faire de longs détours. Il allait justement quitter le couloir qui traversait de part et d'autre un de ces édifices quand il s'arrêta devant un spectacle qu'il trouva peu banal: Les vices capitaines Ise et Kusajishi étaient assises sur le mur séparant l'allée couverte et le petit jardin qui jouxtait le bâtiment.

Ce qui le surpris dans ce tableau n'était pas le fait de les voir ensemble: Il n'ignorait pas qu'elles étaient toutes deux à la tête de l'association des femmes shinigami et il devait arriver fréquemment qu'elles se rencontrent pour en parler. Non, ce qui était surprenant c'était qu'elles avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion civilisée: Yachiru était assise calmement et non pas en train de bondir partout et Nanao semblait détendue, preuve en était le sourire qu'elle adressait à sa petite collègue. Il n'était pas assez intime avec les deux vices capitaines pour savoir si ce spectacle était effectivement aussi rare qu'il le pensait mais, selon les dires de Matsumoto et ce qu'il savait séparément des deux shinigamis en face de lui, il devait être entré dans une autre dimension!

A part eux trois, le lieu était désert et même à demi caché dans le hall du bâtiment il pouvait entendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Elles ne semblaient pas être conscientes de sa présence ou elles se moquaient qu'il entende leur conversation:

"Allons Yachiru, tu sais très bien que Kenny ne fait pas ça pour être méchant!"

Ca c'est sûr, pensa Hitsugaya, Zaraki ne fait jamais rien méchamment. Quand il découpe un homme en deux, ça n'est pas par méchanceté, c'est pour s'amuser! Il ne se remit pas en route et se cala même un peu plus contre le mur du bâtiment pour être plus discret. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles arrêtent de parler à cause de lui et, pour être franc, il aurait beaucoup aimé savoir de quoi Yachiru pouvait bien se plaindre à propos de son 'Kenny' chéri.

"Je sais," répondit la fillette. "Mais j'ai grandi depuis la dernière fois. Je lui ai promis que je ne pleurerais pas s'il mourait encore!"

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire sourire un peu plus Nanao et de rendre Toshiro perplexe. Il y a des choses à la 11ème qui peuvent mourir, _encore_? La jeune femme brune se pencha un peu sur la petite fille comme pour lui faire une confidence:

"J'y ai pas mal réfléchi depuis que tu m'en as parlé la dernière fois et je crois que Kenny se sert de ton chagrin comme excuse alors qu'en fait…"

"Kenny n'a pas besoin d'excuses!" s'indigna Yachiru. "Il est trop fort pour avoir besoin de ça."

"Je sais," reprit Nanao. Comment pouvait-elle convaincre la fillette si cette dernière ne la laissait pas terminer? Il fallait qu'elle en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire car elle en avait assez de la voir ressortir régulièrement. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je crois que Kenny a été encore plus triste que toi quand ton chien est mort et que c'est pour ça qu'il t'interdit d'en avoir un autre. Je crois que c'est lui qui n'est pas prêt pour un nouvel animal de compagnie, pas toi."

Un chien? Toshiro était en train 'd'écouter aux portes' pour un chien! Lui qui espérait quelque chose d'un peu plus juteux. Voilà que les vices de Matsumoto se mettaient à lui déteindre dessus. Il n'avait plus qu'à se mettre au saké et ils feraient à eux deux une belle paire de commères alcooliques!

Yachiru quitta sa mine renfrognée due au dernier commentaire de Nanao pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis afficha un sourire radieux:

"C'est vrai que Kenny a un cœur énorme. Tu as raison, c'est forcément à cause de ça! Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille lui dire que finalement je ne veux plus de chien."

La petite fille aux cheveux roses sauta debout sur la murette et s'approcha de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns pour l'étreindre un court instant. Pendant que Yachiru lui enserrait le cou, Nanao passa un bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre elle et plongea son regard directement dans celui de Hitsugaya. Elle savait donc qu'il était là à écouter une conversation qui ne le regardait pas. Et le regard qu'elle posait sur lui le mettait au défit de faire le moindre commentaire sur ce dont il était témoin. Il était considéré comme un génie, il n'allait sûrement rien dire ou faire qui pourrait lui attirer les foudres de Nanao Ise!

Yachiru était sur le point de s'élancer vers la 11ème division quand elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle fouilla un instant dans sa manche et en retira un petit sac remplit de bonbons. Elle ouvrit le sac et en choisit quelques uns qu'elle tendit à Nanao:

"Tiens, ce sont tes préférés!"

"Merci Yachiru!"

"Pas de quoi, Nana, à bientôt!"

Et elle disparut aussitôt en sautant par-dessus le toit le plus proche.

Nanao regarda un instant l'endroit ou avait disparu la fillette puis elle descendit du mur pour se tenir face à l'endroit où se trouvait le capitaine Hitsugaya. Elle tendit alors la main dans sa direction:

"Vous en voulez?"

Hitsugaya prit ce commentaire pour ce qu'il était: une invitation à la rejoindre. Quand il fut à quelques pas d'elle, il vit qu'elle tenait des petits bonbons colorés dans le creux de sa main. Il en prit un qu'il mit immédiatement dans sa bouche:

"Je ne savais pas que le vice capitaine Kusajishi redistribuait les bonbons qu'elle extorquait aux autres!"

Cette remarque fit sourire Nanao mais comme elle n'ajouta rien à son commentaire il continua:

"C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit à Kusajishi? Vous pensez vraiment que Zaraki ne veut pas de chien parce qu'il a eut de la peine quand le premier est mort?" Inutile de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de la conversation qui venait de se tenir.

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète:

"Bien sûr que non! Pour tout dire je me demande si ça n'est pas lui qui a tué l'animal!"

"Alors, pourquoi lui avoir dit ça?"

"Parce que régulièrement elle veut un nouveau chien et croyez moi, personne ne veut que ça arrive!" Devant l'air étonné du capitaine elle continua."Quand le premier est mort, Yachiru a été vraiment bouleversée. Elle a énormément pleuré dans mes bras ou dans ceux de Zaraki. C'est pourquoi il ne veut plus de bestioles à la 11ème, il ne sait pas y faire avec une Yachiru en pleurs. Quand elle s'en est un peu remise, elle a eu un regain de joie de vivre et ça a été l'enfer pour tout le Seireitei: Elle était partout à la fois, cassait tout, menait les gens à la dépression. Ca a été terrible!"

"Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça change par rapport à son comportement normal?"

"Dites vous qu'aujourd'hui Yachiru est une douce brise. A la mort du chien elle était une tornade!"

Hitsugaya voyait mal comment le comportement du vice capitaine Kusajishi pouvait être pire que ce qu'il était actuellement mais il ne voulait pas entrer dans cette discussion. Par contre Nanao avait dit une chose qu'il trouvait étrange:

"Je ne me rappelle pas de cet incident."

Même s'il n'avait pas été capitaine à l'époque et même s'il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux commérages, une Yachiru déchaînée ne serait jamais passée inaperçue! Il en aurait forcément entendu parlé.

"C'est parce que vous n'étiez pas encore un shinigami à l'époque. Cette histoire doit bien remonter à plus de 80 ans."

"80 ans! Mais…"

A bien y réfléchir, il ne s'était jamais demandé depuis combien de temps le vice capitaine Kusajishi hantait les rues du Seireitei du haut de son mètre et quelque.

"Quel âge à t-elle exactement?"

"Je ne sais pas," fut sa seule réponse. "Moi-même je suis arrivée au Seireitei il y a plus de 120 ans et elle était déjà là." Elle se rappelait encore parfaitement de la petite fille aux cheveux roses qui était venue lui offrir des bonbons le soir de sa première journée de cours à l'académie. "D'ailleurs vous deviez savoir qu'elle est là depuis plus longtemps que vous, elle est venue vous trouvez à l'académie il me semble."

Il ne put cacher la surprise qu'il éprouva à cette annonce. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça? Nanao décrypta correctement son expression et elle n'attendit pas qu'il formule la question qu'il devait avoir sur le bout de la langue:

"Tous les ans Yachiru surveille la rentrée des classes des premières années à l'académie. Elle repère s'il y a des futurs shinigami suffisamment jeunes pour jouer avec elle et si c'est la cas, elle va se présenter."

"Et vous savez qu'elle est venue me trouver parce que?"

"Parce que je l'accompagne presque à chaque fois! Et comme il est très rare d'avoir des enfants qui s'enrôlent, je me souviens parfaitement combien elle était excitée lorsqu'elle vous a vu."

Pas la peine de lui dire que cette année là Rangiku Matsumoto était aussi sur le toit qui surplombait la court dans laquelle avait lieu la cérémonie d'entrée. Pas la peine non plus de lui dire que lorsque Rangiku avait aperçu Hitsugaya, elle avait presque été aussi excitée que Yachiru et qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de leur dire: "Regardez, le petit aux cheveux blancs, c'est mon gosse! Je le reconnais!"

"Elle est venue aussi vous trouvez à votre entrée à l'académie?"

"Oui, et nous sommes devenues de très bonnes amies." A vrai dire, Yachiru avait été la seule amie de Nanao à cette époque. Même quand elle avait intégrée la 8ème division les autres shinigami ne voulaient pas trop fréquenter une petite fille qui était plus douée qu'eux dans de nombreux domaines et seule la fillette aux cheveux roses ne semblait pas en être gênée. Il fallait dire qu'elle était elle-même une enfant assez particulière! "Et maintenant encore je la considère toujours comme telle même si elle a la fâcheuse tendance à me faire tourner en bourrique et qu'elle me donne parfois des envies de meurtres, ou de suicide, c'est selon!"

"C'est étrange mais j'ai du mal à vous imaginer toutes les deux en train de papoter calmement autour d'un thé!"

Nanao lui jeta un regard noir. Manifestement, elle ne papotait pas!

"Est-ce que vous avez déjà prit la peine de vraiment parler avec Yachiru?"

Il réfléchit un instant puis lui fit non de la tête. Il avait un peu honte de l'avouer mais tout ce qu'il avait toujours essayer de faire avec Yachiru, c'était de la faire partir. Déjà à l'académie c'était son but quand elle venait le voir alors qu'elle, elle était simplement en train d'essayer de se faire un ami. Nanao reprit la parole ce qui lui évita de se sentir trop coupable:

"Par moment elle a la maturité de son âge réel et on a des conversations très intéressantes mais comme elle est dans l'incapacité de rester concentrée bien longtemps, ça ne dure jamais. Mais c'est parce que son esprit est enfermé dans le corps d'une enfant de 7 ans."

"Vous pensez que l'âge que nous semblons avoir est une excuse à notre conduite?"

Nanao le regarda à nouveau comme s'il avait deux têtes.

"Bien sûr! Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous…" elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle allait dire pouvait être interprété comme de l'insubordination. Nanao pouvait se permettre des choses avec le capitaine de sa division mais elle connaissait parfaitement les limites à ne pas franchir avec ceux des autres divisions.

Hitsugaya n'était pas naïf. Il savait que si elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase c'était parce qu'il risquait de ne pas aimer les paroles qu'elle comptait prononcer:

"Vous pouvez dire que ce vous pensez Ise, je ne le prendrais pas mal."

Elle afficha un air perplexe et continua prudemment:

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre comportement s'explique facilement par votre âge physique."

"Mon comportement?"

Ok, il voulait vraiment qu'elle exprime clairement le fond de sa pensée!

"Oui, votre air renfrogné, vos sautes d'humeur, vos tendances à vous enfermer tout seul dans votre bureau…" plus elle continuait et plus le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle? Et comment savait-elle qu'il aimait se relaxer seul pendant de longues heures dans son bureau? Il allait devoir tuer Matsumoto, pas de doutes là-dessus! "C'est un comportement tout à fait normal pour un jeune homme en pleine crise d'adolescence. En pleine puberté ça n'est pas évident de gérer tout ces changements hormonaux," elle se souvenait trop bien ce qu'avait été cette période pour elle. Heureusement, ça n'avait duré que quelques années, alors que Hitsugaya était en plein dedans depuis déjà au moins trois décennies!

"Je ne suis pas comme ça!"

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire gêné:

"Si capitaine, désolée de vous l'apprendre!"

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. C'est vrai que certaines de ces attitudes pouvaient être perçues comme elle venait de le décrire:

"Il y a un moyen de se débarrasser de ces 'bonus' qui vont de pair avec l'apparence physique?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Oui, un seul," il la regarda plein d'espoirs. "Il suffit de grandir!"

Grandir! Elle en avait de bonnes. Comment est ce qu'il allait faire ça? Ca faisait 40 ans qu'il était devenu un shinigami et il avait vieilli physiquement de deux ou trois ans, tout au plus.

"Et comment on fait ça?"

Il sentait que le fameux air renfrogné dont elle venait de lui parler avait une forte envie de faire son apparition. Il regrettait maintenant d'être allé manger en dehors de sa division.

"Je vous avouerais que j'ai lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque au sujet de la croissance des âmes dans la Soul Society et tous les auteurs ont leur propre théorie mais aucune ne concorde."

"Ils ne sont d'accord sur rien?" Voilà qui était étonnant.

"En fait si, sur deux points mais aucun qui nous intéresse: Premièrement, les personnes qui sont venues au monde à la Soul Society atteignent l'âge adulte de manière normal, comme elles le feraient si elles étaient née dans le monde réel. Et deuxièmement, les personnes qui ne possèdent pas de pression spirituelle ne vieillissent pas. Mais comme ça n'est pas votre cas, c'est une information inutile."

Totalement inutile et démoralisante! S'il est prouvé qu'un certain groupe de personnes ne vieillit pas, qu'est ce qui prouve que certains individus de l'autre groupe ne sont pas dans le même cas. A savoir: Yachiru et lui même? Il avait envie d'en rester là de leur conversation quand il fut prit d'une idée subite:

"Et vous? Quelle est votre avis sur le sujet?" Comme elle semblait hésiter à lui répondre, il argumenta. "Vous avez lu tout ce qui est écrit sur le sujet, vous venez de le dire. Vous devez bien avoir synthétisé le tout et vous êtes fait une opinion là-dessus."

Il avait presque un regard suppliant quand il s'adressait à elle. Bien sûr qu'elle avait une théorie. Elle avait même le sentiment qu'elle avait plus raison que les pseudo écrivains qui avaient écrit tous les bouquins qu'elle avait lu. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il apprécierait d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire:

"Après m'être documentée et avoir observé ce qui ce passe à la Soul Society, je pense que les gens grandissent seulement quand leur besoin de devenir adulte dépasse leur envie de rester enfant."

Hein? C'était quoi cette théorie à la noix? C'était le capitaine Kyôraku qui lui avait soufflé un soir de beuverie? Il avait toujours pensé que Nanao était une jeune femme censée et intelligente mais après avoir entendu ça, il n'était plus vraiment sûr. Il devait avoir l'air vraiment dubitatif car elle sentit le besoin de se justifier:

"Ok, on va prendre un cas général. Tous les gens du Rukongai. Est-ce que vous avez déjà remarqué que plus vous allez loin dans le Rukongai, moins il y a d'enfants dans les rues?" Comme il ne répondit rien, elle prit ça pour un non. "Vous pouvez toujours me dire que dans le 80ème district la vie est plus dure que dans le 1er et que la mortalité enfantine est plus élevée," oui, il aurait pu lui répondre ça s'il s'était intéressé au phénomène. "Je serai même d'accord pour dire que ça joue beaucoup. Mais que dire des enfants qui survivent? Je crois qu'ils se dépêchent de grandir pour ne plus être des proies pour les adultes, et que s'il y a tant d'enfants dans les premiers districts c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de grandir," il était sceptique.

Nanao voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Il n'avait pas été dans son intention de lui dévoiler qu'elle avait fait plus que de lire des livres sur le sujet et qu'elle avait fait ses propres recherches mais elle n'aimait pas que les gens doutes de son savoir, capitaine ou pas:

"Si vous interrogez des adultes et des enfants avec de la pression spirituelle dans les différents districts, voilà ce qui en ressortira. Pour les enfants des premiers districts, la majorité est arrivée à la Soul Society depuis de nombreuses années et ils n'ont pas grandit depuis. Des adultes s'occupent d'eux, ils sont heureux et ils n'ont pas envie de grandir. Par contre, si vous trouvez des enfants dans les districts les plus éloignés ils vous diront qu'aucun n'est arrivé ici depuis longtemps. Ils ont tous l'âge qu'ils semblent avoir et ils ont tous très envie de grandir pour ne plus servir de punching-ball ou pire aux adultes. Pour les adultes, dans les premiers districts, la majorité est arrivée à la Soul Society déjà adulte et pour les autres, ceux qui sont arrivés enfant, en les interrogeant, vous vous rendrez compte qu'ils sont devenus adultes quand leurs nouveaux parents sont décédés. Leur besoin de grandir est devenu plus fort que leur envie de rester petit. Pour les adultes des derniers districts, il y en a une grande part qui a été enfant ici mais personne ne l'est resté bien longtemps."

Le capitaine de la 10ème ne savait que penser. Il avait besoin de digérer ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé avant de se faire un avis. Il avait dans l'idée qu'elle devait même avoir des statistiques quelque part et que s'il demandait gentiment, elle accepterait de les lui montrer. Il se demanda en passant comment elle aurait pu collecter de telles données: Est-ce qu'elle était allée elle-même dans le 80ème district pour trouver des gens avec de la pression spirituelle? Et si tel était le cas, est ce que le capitaine Kyôraku était au courant?

"Ok, disons que je suis convaincu que certains ont plus besoin de grandir que d'autres. Votre théorie dans son ensemble pourrait se tenir mais que vaut-elle au cas par cas?"

Là, elle allait avoir plus de difficultés!

"Suite à mon expérience personnelle et à l'observation des rares personnes que j'ai côtoyé alors qu'elles étaient ou sont encore enfant, je dirai qu'elle se tient."

Il se demanda si pour elle il était encore dans la catégorie ENFANT mais préféra ne pas avoir de réponse à cette interrogation:

"Comment ça votre expérience personnelle? Vous dites que vous êtes restée enfant tant que votre besoin de grandir n'est pas devenu plus fort que votre envie de ne pas le faire?"

Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas se taire? Il n'était pas dans son intention de trop en dire mais il avait douté d'elle! Et voilà qu'elle lui racontait sa vie! Nanao s'en voulait d'avoir glissé trop d'informations personnelles dans la conversation mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant:

"Oui, c'est ce que je dis."

Il la regarda surpris devant une telle admission mais elle continua imperturbable:

"Quand j'ai rejoins la 8ème division, j'avais le corps d'une enfant de 7 ans et c'est resté ainsi pendant presque 10 ans. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas envie de grandir et aucun besoin de la faire," elle n'allait quand même pas lui raconter qu'elle était alors vraiment heureuse, elle avait Yachiru comme meilleure amie et un substitut de mère en la personne de Lisa Yadomaru. "Puis la division a perdu son vice capitaine et les choses sont allées moins bien pour tout le monde. C'est à ce moment que l'envie de rester enfant m'a quittée, il fallait que je grandisse pour pourvoir aider au mieux mon capitaine et ma division," là aussi, pas la peine de lui raconter comment le capitaine Kyôraku avait mal vécu la disparition de son vice capitaine de l'époque et qu'une petite fille de 7 ans ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider quand il finissait la soirée plus ivre mort qu'à son habitude. "Et 10 ans plus tard j'avais le corps d'une jeune femme de 17 ans."

Toshiro appréciait qu'elle lui ai fait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier son histoire personnelle même s'il semblait y avoir des blancs mais il voulait savoir comment elle expliquait tous les cas d'enfants qui ne grandissaient pas:

"Et pour le vice capitaine Kusajishi?"

"Pour Yachiru c'est simple, elle ne veut pas grandir à cause de Zaraki," Hitsugaya leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. "Zaraki est le monde de Yachiru. Elle l'aime et elle l'idolâtre. Dans son esprit c'est un homme merveilleux et gentil. Ce qu'il est, mais uniquement avec elle. Elle pourrait grandir et faire semblant de ne pas voir la bête sanguinaire qu'il est vraiment, un peu comme Nemu avec le capitaine Kurosutchi. Mais je crois que Yachiru est trop intelligente. Elle doit savoir inconsciemment que grandir pour elle signifierait voir, alors elle préfère restée petite."

Nanao devait bien avouer que lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que Yachiru ne grandirait jamais, du moins pas temps que Zaraki Kenpachi serait en vie, elle avait été triste. Elle avait eu des périodes de sa vie où elle aurait apprécié d'avoir une amie de son âge à ses côtés. Mais on ne pouvait pas refaire le monde. Et maintenant qu'elle était elle-même devenue adulte, elle avait trouvé d'autres personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses amies.

Toshiro devait reconnaître que, présenter de cette façon, ça théorie se tenait. Mais qu'en était-il de son cas personnel?

"Et pour moi?" Demanda-t-il. "Je peux vous jurer que j'ai besoin et très envie de grandir!"

"En êtes vous vraiment sûr?"

Elle affichait un air qui semblait indiquer qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de grandir. Même s'ils ne le faisaient pas consciemment, les autres capitaines avaient tendance à le voir comme un enfant et ne portaient pas toujours toute l'attention désirée à ses propos. Et est ce que le capitaine Ukitake le noierait toujours sous une tonne de sucrerie s'il avait le corps d'un jeune homme de 25 ans? Peut être même qu'Ichigo l'appellerait enfin par son grade. Mais là il en doutait car le shinigami remplaçant se permettait d'appeler le capitaine Kuchiki par son prénom.

Quand il lui expliqua, elle le regarda d'une manière qui le mis mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait plus que de voir son visage. Elle semblait regarder dans son âme. Etait-ce là le fameux regard de Nanao Ise que tout le monde au Seireitei craignait?

"Etes vous sûr que les bénéfices que vous auriez à devenir adulte seraient supérieurs à ceux que vous avez à encore ressembler à un enfant? Parce que si la réponse est non, alors vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de grandir, et encore moins besoin."

Bien sûr qu'il en était sûr!

"Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là?"

"Je m'excuse si je me trompe mais n'avez-vous pas peur que le comportement de certains de vos amis change si vous deveniez un homme ou que vous vous ayez à changer le votre par rapport à ces même amis?"

Les visages de Momo Hinamori et de Rangiku Matsumoto vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit de Toshiro.

Il doutait que le comportement de Matsumoto change s'il faisait un mètre quatre vingt. Elle se comportait avec lui comme avec tout autre mâle au Seireitei. C'est vrai qu'elle lui faisait peut être plus de confidences et elle semblait plus vraie avec lui, plus sérieuse et plus profonde. Mais était-ce parce qu'elle le voyait comme son capitaine ou comme un jeune garçon qui n'était pas encore en âge de la faire souffrir comme d'autres hommes l'avaient fait auparavant? Et qu'en était-il de ses fameuses accolades à la Matsumoto. Il devait avouer que ça lui faisait quelque chose que d'être étouffé entre les seins de la jeune femme, il était après tout un adolescent en pleine puberté, mais si aujourd'hui il pouvait rouspéter quand elle faisait ça, est ce que demain il ne devrait pas lui interdire de le faire, tout simplement parce que ça n'est pas un comportement à avoir avec son capitaine adulte?

Pour Hinamori, l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de la jeune femme lui ébouriffant les cheveux et l'appelant Shirounet. Il détestait qu'elle fasse ça, pas vrai? Ca mettait à mal sa crédibilité par rapport aux autres. Mais en même temps c'était quelque chose qui n'était qu'à eux. De ce fait, personne ne pouvait ignorer que lui et la jeune vice capitaine partageaient quelque chose de plus qu'une place dans les treize armées de la court. Quand il sera plus grand qu'elle et qu'il sera impossible physiquement à la jeune femme de le faire, est ce que le surnom chargé de tendresse disparaîtra lui aussi? Et qu'en était-il des sentiments un peu ambigus qu'il éprouvait à son sujet? Est-ce qu'ils se modifieraient eux aussi? Et dans le sens frère et sœur, ou dans un autre sens?

"Non, je ne pense pas que votre théorie se tienne. J'ai vraiment envie de grandir."

Il affichait un air déterminé qui semblait vouloir contredire le sentiment d'incertitude qu'il affichait l'instant d'avant. Comme Nanao savait très bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ce qu'il venait d'avancer, elle préféra prendre congé mais elle voyait bien qu'elle venait de semer le doute dans son esprit. Peut être qu'en prenant conscience de ce qui le retenait dans l'enfance il pourrait le dépasser et peut être commencer à grandir?

Elle était déjà presque au bout du bâtiment quand le capitaine la rappela:

"Ah, au fait, vice capitaine Ise. Est-ce que le capitaine Zaraki sait que vous l'appelez Kenny dans son dos?"

Elle lui adressa un de ces rares sourires. Elle savait que jamais il n'irait raconter une telle chose à Zaraki:

"Est-ce que vous voulez êtes prévenu la prochaine fois que Matsumoto viendra se cacher de vous à la 8ème division?"

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa à son tour avant de partir en direction de la 10ème scella le marché implicite qu'ils venaient de passer: Un silence contre une dénonciation!

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Vos impressions sont toujours les bienvenues

Z.


End file.
